Falling Asleep Is Not an Option
by LeFlemings
Summary: Shizuo comes home exhausted from work only to be greeted by a horny Izaya who won't let him sleep. Izuo/smut/yaoi.. probably lemon too.


It was 10:12 pm when Shizuo entered his and Izaya's house. He had been working late without meaning to. He was probably going to get scolded by Izaya for not telling him where he had been. The blonde sighed as he went in through the hallway.

"Hey.. I'm back" Shizuo mumbled as he stopped in front of the kitchen where Izaya was sitting, drinking his tea. As usual.

You're late, Shizu-chan. Where have you been?" Izaya asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"I've been working, obviously. Sorry for not telling you.." Shizuo paused, "Um.. I'll be going to bed early today, I'm pretty exhausted" Shizuo yawned and went to the bedroom.

"Hm?" Izaya raised a brow and left his tea on the table to follow the blonde. "You haven't even had dinner, have you?" he smirked.

"I'm fine.." Shizuo yawned once again and laid himself down on the bed. "I just need some sleep.." he began to unbutton his vest, his eyes slowly closing.

"Allow me" Izaya grinned and sat down on the blonde's crotch; removing the other's hands to unbutton the vest.

Shizuo let his arms fall down to his sides as he watched Izaya with sleepy eyes. "Thanks.. I guess"

"No problem" he said and tugged in the vest to make Shizuo sit upright. Shizuo did so and Izaya slid the vest off his shoulders, letting the fine material fall to the floor. He then started with the white dress shirt, pulling that off too and let it fall to the floor to accompany the vest.

"Geez, thanks Izaya. I was so close to fall asleep with my clothes on" Shizuo sighed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not allowed to fall asleep just yet. Besides, you haven't even kissed me yet"

"What?" Shizuo frowned and glared at Izaya. "Oh, well. I guess I can give you a kiss now then? And then I can sleep?"

"Kiss me" he smirked. "Just kiss me, ne?"

"Sorry.." Shizuo smiled weakly and gave Izaya a quick kiss.

"Not so fast! Why the rush?" he said moving closer to Shizuo. He put his hands around Shizuo, placing one on his neck, while the other slipped down his arm, onto his back and then stopped at the hem of his pants; he rubbed at his back there.

"Huh?" Shizuo questioned the other. "What are y-" he was interrupted by Izaya kissing him, and the other certainly wasn't thinking of holding back a bit.

"Mmm.. Shizu-chan" Izaya mumbled into the kiss, forcing Shizuo's lips apart to let his tongue explore the blonde's mouth.

"Mh.." Shizuo parted his lips unwillingly but played with Izaya's tongue anyway. The blonde closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss.

Izaya pulled back to look at his boyfriend. "Still tired?"

"I'm sorry, Izaya. I really can't focus right now" Shizuo sighed and looked away.

"Why so shy, Shizu-chan?" he said and stopped rubbing at the other's back and instead slid the hand into the blonde's pants, grinning as he felt some of Shizuo's ass and rubbed it.

Shizuo flinched at the touch. "Umm.. Izaya?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing~" he smirked and ran his hand up, only to slide his hand in under Shizuo's boxers, gently sliding his index finger a bit down his ass crack.

"I-Izaya.." Shizuo blushed a bit. "We shouldn't.. I need rest.. I have work tomorrow!"

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure to prepare you" the raven-haired retreated his hands and pushed Shizuo down on his back.

"But.." Shizuo complained.

Izaya simply smirked and leaned down, resting his weight on his left hand and kissed Shizuo's lips, while his right hand went down to unzip Shizuo's pants.

"Mrrrmpf.." Shizuo tried to stop Izaya's hand.

Izaya sat up properly and used both hands to remove Shizuo's hand and unzipped his pants. "Come on, Shizu-chan." He whined. "It feels like months since last time".

"Can't you wait 'till tomorrow?" Shizuo tried, knowing it was futile.

"Stupid questions require stupid answers" he started matter of fact. "Yes, Shizu-chan. Of course I can wait 'till tomorrow" he said sarcastically.

"Well.." Shizuo shrugged. "I'm tired.. come on" he whined.

"No way. I'm already in the mood" the raven sat up on his knees and pulled Shizuo's pants down while crawling backwards until the pants came off and was left on the floor, leaving the blonde in his boxers only.

"Izaya, come on!" Shizuo complained as he watched his pants fall to the floor. "D-don't you have work or something?" he tried.

"I do. But I'm man enough to handle some sex the day before work"

"I meant so I could get some sleep.." Shizuo frowned.

"You will get some sleep" he chuckled. "Did you think I was gonna keep you up all night? Or maybe you _hoped _I would? Shizu-chan is so dirty" he smirked as he sat down on Shizuo's thighs and squeezed his cock.

"Mm.." Shizuo threw himself back down against the pillows. "I never said that you should keep me awake all night. I just want some rest.."

"Too bad. I'm not planning to stop now." The raven said as he pulled Shizuo's boxers off, revealing his cock. He began stroking the shaft. "Besides, you're already a bit erect" he smirked.

"Ah.. o-oi.." Shizuo looked at Izaya. "It's a bit -ah- hard to _not _become hard.. hn.. When you keep acting like that" Shizuo said in between moans.

Izaya grinned widely and stroke harder and slower earning quite a few obscene moans which sent several waves of lust down to his cock, slowly making him harder. He leaned down and licked from Shizuo's navel up to his nipple, playing with it, using his playful tongue.

"Ahnn.. Izaya.." Shizuo moaned, vision blurred.

Izaya put his mouth down over the nipple and sucked on it.

"Mmh.." Shizuo threw his head back, loving the attention.

"Feeling good?" the raven asked smugly.

"Y-yeah.." the blonde nodded in agreement.

Izaya pulled back and completely removed Shizuo's boxers and then he unzipped his own pants, taking them and his boxers off to join Shizuo's. "You're so cute when you blush"

"Hrrn.. don't say that.." Shizuo growled at the loss of attention for his throbbing cock.

"I can't help it when you're looking this cute" he said leaning over Shizuo's body; resting his weight on his hands. "So cute~"

Shizuo started blushing more now. "Stop saying that" he placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders.

"More blushing? You really are adorable, Shizu-chan" he grinned.

"S-Stop it!"

"You know you like it" he pulled back down and grabbed the hollow of Shizuo's knees, lifting his legs and hips and put the blonde's legs on his shoulders while he sat up on his knees. He was already fully erect from all the sounds Shizuo had let out. He licked his fingers and rubbed circles around the blonde's hole with his index finger.

Shizuo flinched at the somewhat cold finger. "I-Izaya.."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think we should w-wait 'till tomorrow?"

"Of course" he answered sarcastically and slid the tip of his finger inside.

"Hnn!" Shizuo tightened around Izaya's finger.

"Relax~" he said and stroke Shizuo's thigh.

Shizuo had closed his eyes tightly but then cracked an eye open to look at his lover. "Trying.." he mumbled and tried to get used to Izaya's finger inside him.

Izaya pushed his finger further in and then a bit out only to get his finger deeper inside. "Relax, Shizu-chan" he smirked and curled his finger upwards.

"Ahh—" Shizuo breathed out. "Mhmm…" he nodded slowly, focussing on the intruder, who was rubbing against his prostate.

"Ah, did I hit your sweet spot?" he said and rubbed harder.

"Arrhn.. s-stop" Shizuo moaned, arching his back.

"Can't do" he pulled out a bit and slowly moved back in, adding another finger.

Shizuo leaned into the touch, begging for Izaya to keep going. "Hnn.."

His fingers slid further in and curled upwards, searching for Shizuo's prostate.

"Ahh—.." his breathing became heavier. "Izaya—ah.."

"So cute" Izaya whispered and moved his fingers around, intending to stretch Shizuo's opening. "I think you're ready" Izaya was growing eager to enter the moaning blonde and pulled his fingers out; he grabbed Shizuo's thighs and adjusted himself until his tip rubbed against Shizuo's opening.

"Just get it over with.. ah.." Shizuo mumbled, half-whispering.

The raven pushed the tip inside but Shizuo was still a bit tight. "Relax~" he breathed in a calming tone.

"Fucking easier said than done.." the blonde held his breath while saying it. He exhaled as Izaya pushed himself further in. "Ah- that's good—.." Shizuo moaned.

"Hnn.. yeah, but I need you to relax, ne?" he said and pulled slightly back, only to push himself further in.

Shizuo tried to relax, and it was somehow a success.

"That's better" Izaya said and pushed himself in deeper until he suddenly was fully inside. "Hah.." he groaned.

"Nnnh.." Shizuo gritted his teeth.

"You're so hot when you moan like that. Ah.." he paused. "It's such a turn on"

"Shut up and get moving.. nhaah—" Shizuo moaned.

"So eager" he smirked. He began thrusting into Shizuo, slowly picking up the pace as his opening loosened up. "Ahh.. feels good"

"Ah.. Ah.. Iza—ahh—ya.. hrrm.." Shizuo groaned.

Izaya went faster and then grabbed Shizuo's cock, stroking it hard in the same rhythm as he thrust. It felt amazingly good and he just wanted to fuck him faster and harder. And so he did. "Hah.. ah.. nnn.." he moaned in pleasure.

"Damn it! Ah.. arh-.. shi—t.. ah.. ha" Shizuo tightened his grip on the sheets, arching his back. His toes curled and stretched out as Izaya hit his sweet spot. "Ahh-.. ha"

As Izaya heard Shizuo moan like crazy he smirked and kept hitting the spot hard, making Shizuo moan and groan loudly. "Ah.." his hand on Shizuo's thigh began to softly rub the muscles to try relaxing Shizuo some more.

"Ah.. ah.. ha.." Shizuo titled his head to his side, moaning. He felt how his whole body moved back and forth over the sheets as Izaya thrust into him. "Ah.. fast—er—" Shizuo begged, moaning.

"Demanding, huh? Nnn" but Izaya did as asked and moved faster. "Geez.." he moaned, but then his phone on the night table rang. "Fuck, why now of all times?" he groaned and stopped thrusting into Shizuo. He dried his hand off in the sheets and grabbed his phone. "Ah, it's Shiki-san. Have to take this one" he sighed.

"N-no! You can't le—ah—ave me like this!" Shizuo exclaimed but Izaya had already pressed the green button as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Ah, Shiki-san! To what do I owe the pleasure? No, I'm not doing anything right now" As the raven said that Shizuo immediately scowled at him. Izaya placed the phone between his ear and Shizuo's leg which was on his shoulder while he moved his hand back down to stroke Shizuo's throbbing member as he slowly began thrusting into Shizuo again at a slow pace.

"Fuck!" Shizuo hissed and covered his mouth with his hand. "Mhhrrn.." he moaned into his hand. He glared at Izaya, begging him to hang up and get back to pleasing him. Shizuo had been _so _close to his climax the moment Izaya had stopped thrusting. He cursed this guy Shiki for calling Izaya at a time like this.

"Yeah, I've got the information ready on my computer. I'll e-mail them to you late-" he paused. Maybe _later _wasn't a good idea. He would probably cuddle up with the blonde and sleep. "I'll send them tomorrow. By the way, aren't you calling rather late?" he fake pouted. "Ah, no, I wasn't asleep. Yeah, the information _is _important, I know that. But, the deadline isn't 'till Friday. So even though I finished today, I still had two more days" Izaya explained. "Touché, I guess I really am fast at getting the job done" he said as he increased the pressure on Shizuo's cock and thrust just a bit faster; closing his eyes tightly and biting his cheek to keep quiet.

"Mhh-.. hrrr—" Shizuo moaned into his hand. He desperately tried to hold back his moans. He placed his hand on Izaya's, trying to make him stop pumping his cock, the other didn't stop though. Shizuo threw his head back while arching his back; his toes curled inwards as he tried to keep himself from releasing. He felt himself tighten around Izaya, while tensing his stomach muscles. "Ah!" he tried to muffle his voice, using his hand but he was sure that Shiki must have heard it; Shizuo immediately started blushing, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"Hm? Oh that, haha, that was nothing, Shizu-chan just stumbled over his feet" he said hissing quietly as Shizuo tightened around his cock. "Yeah, bye bye, Shiki-san!" He said fast and dried his hand off in the sheets to hang up and put his phone back on the night table. "Ahhh... That's good" he moaned as he began thrusting faster and went back to stroking Shizuo's cock hard.

Shizuo removed his hand and let out his moans. "Fuck! hnn.. aahh..." Shizuo started panting at the intense moment. "Fuck.. flea.. ahh... ah.. ha.." he took a deep breath and exhaled short after. "Awhh..."

"Hah.. Relax" he said and thrust faster, feeling his stomach tickle which told him that he was close to coming.

"Hnn!" Shizuo groaned. "Ha.. ahh! Hnn... nhhhaa.." Shizuo breathed out, feeling how his body was flushed with heat. "Fuck.." he moaned as he tensed his muscles, also tightening around Izaya's cock inside him. "I'm.. ahh.. I'm.. hnnn.. Izaya..." The blonde held onto the sheets as he was forced into releasing his hot cum over his stomach and Izaya's hand.

"Ah.. Ah... Shizu-chan.." Izaya moaned as Shizuo tightened around him again. "Nnn.." he smirked a bit and let go of Shizuo's member, grabbing both his thighs instead and rubbing them calmly to make him relax a bit more. "Just a bit more" he breathed. He thrust hard a few more times and came right into Shizuo. "Ahhh... Ah..." Izaya moaned as the pleasure of an orgasm hit him.

"Ahh.." Shizuo breathed out, feeling extremely exhausted.

Izaya pulled out of Shizuo and leaned back on his hands, panting. "That.. That was.. Amazing"

"You.. ha.. ah.." Shizuo panted as he rolled onto his side. "If I.. can't get up.. tomorrow" he swallowed. "I'm.. blaming you" he panted.

"Hmm? Tired?" he grinned and leaned down over Shizuo, looking down at him, resting his weight on his hands beside Shizuo's sides.

"I'm always tired after sex.." Shizuo mumbled, half-sleeping.

"I know. But just stay awake a few more minutes, ne?" he said and lowered his upper body to kiss Shizuo's cheek.

"I can't.."

"Yes, you can" he smirked. "Tell me you liked it" he whispered into Shizuo's ear.

"Hnn.." Shizuo frowned, blushing a bit.

"Tell me~" he whispered and gently bit the top of Shizuo's ear.

"I.. liked it" Shizuo whispered.

"Hmmm? I can't hear you" he teased.

"Don't make me say it again"

"I'm sure you can manage"

"I liked it.." Shizuo repeated, blushing.

Izaya smirked and leaned back up to look down at Shizuo. "Ah, there we go again. Blushing like there's no tomorrow. So cute! I might as well call you Blush-chan!"

"D-Don't say that!" Shizuo exclaimed and sat up, looking Izaya in the eyes.

"What is it, Blush-chan? Not tired anymore?"

"Don't call me that" Shizuo blushed again.

"Why not? Does it embarrass you?" he grinned at the blushing blonde.

"It does!" Shizuo gulped.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Blush-chan" he said and pushed the blonde back down on the bed.

"Can I have my boxers?" Shizuo carefully asked.

"Eh?" he let out bluntly.

"I want to get some sleep.."

"And you can't sleep _naked?_"

"N-no.." Shizuo looked away.

"How boring~" Izaya pouted and leaned down to the floor and grabbed his and Shizuo's boxers. He gave Shizuo his boxers and stood up to get his own on. "Wait" he said smugly and sat down on Shizuo's thighs and took the boxers from Shizuo's grip.

"W-what?"

"I'm not done yet" he said smugly. He moved backwards a bit and leaned down, grabbing Shizuo's member, licking teasingly at the tip.

"I-Izaya! I.. we already did.. ah –it" Shizuo moaned.

"But you'll enjoy it, Blush-chan" he teased and put the tip into his mouth, sucking gently while licking at it, feeling the familiar form and taste.

"Ah.. hnn.. Izaya—" Shizuo tilted his head to the side, blushing a bit now. He nervously placed a hand on Izaya's head, nuzzling his hair.

"Nnn" Izaya moaned at the gentle touch and feeling of Shizuo's cock as he slowly slid his mouth further down while licking teasingly at it.

"S-Stop.. I can't.. ahh—anymore—" Shizuo breathed out, moaning.

Izaya ignored Shizuo and simply chose only to listen to the blonde's moans. He slid down as far as he could until his mouth was full and sucked hard.

"Nnnghh-.. ahh.." Shizuo moaned as he tensed his body.

Izaya pulled off and began stroking it instead. "Feeling good?" he smirked and leaned down to kiss Shizuo's neck.

"Izaya… hnn—" Shizuo moaned.

The raven-haired moved up to Shizuo's ear and stroke him faster. "You're my personal lollipop" he whispered smugly.

"Mmmhh-.. what are you say—ahnn—" Shizuo started shivering from pleasure.

Moving back down, he grinned as he let go of Shizuo's erection and swallowed as much of it as possible. He began moving up and down, sucking lightly when moving upwards; his tongue licking along the member as he moved.

"Hnn.. ah.. mh.." Shizuo moaned as he felt how his abdomen started tickling. "Izaya—ah— I'm.. ah"

Izaya then swallowed a bit more then the tip and sucked hard.

"Fu—uh—ck.." Shizuo groaned. He placed an arm over his eyes and then placed his other hand on Izaya's hair, nuzzling it. "Ah.. hnn.. mmh!" The blonde moaned and panted as his body released into Izaya's mouth. "Hnn!" his body tensed.

Izaya felt the warm, sticky cum enter his mouth and pulled off to swallow. "Good?" he smirked, knowing the answer would be 'yes'.

"Hnn.. two times in one night.. ah.. my body is so exhausted" Shizuo panted.

"I'll let you be for now" Izaya smiled.

"No more?"

"Unless you want to" the raven smirked.

"You always.. you know" Shizuo looked away, embarrassed.

"Hmm? Could it be that Blush-chan wants more?"

"I.. It's just.. it's only fair if you get some t-too.." Shizuo gulped and blushed.

"I already got to fuck you" he chuckled. "And I enjoy sucking you off"

"I could give you something too.." Shizuo smiled weakly.

"I would love that. But another day. I already pushed you over your limit" he took Shizuo's boxers and pulled them on him.

"Sure?"

"Of course. You're allowed to sleep now" he smiled and lay himself down beside the blonde; pulling the covers over them both.

"A-Alright.." Shizuo said and laid his head down on the pillow, turning to lie on his side.

"Goodnight.."

"Goodnight Blu-" he paused. "Shizu-chan" he finished as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him into his chest. He ran a hand up in the blonde hair, running his fingers through soft locks, gently brushing his scalp.

"Mmh.." Shizuo snuggled in closer.

"Sleep tight, beautiful"

"'Night"

* * *

><p>"Hnn.." Shizuo stretched his arms and back as he rolled onto his back. "Ah.." he sat up and flinched at the pain in his lower back and butt. "Ow.." he rubbed at the sore spot.<p>

"Ah, you're awake" Izaya smiled as he walked into the room with his morning tea and glasses. He had just walked past the room when he noticed Shizuo was moving. "Good morning" he said and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Shizuo.

"Morning.. ouch.." Shizuo complained. "You didn't go easy on me at all last night.."

"I did. Are you sore? Stupid question, you obviously are" he chuckled. "What hurts? Your cute little ass?"

Shizuo blushed "Yeah.."

"That's too bad, ne? Anywhere else? Because I'll take care of it now" he smirked and took off his glasses, placing them on the night table.

"I should go.. I have work"

"No need to worry. I already called you in sick. I said you were exhausted and stressed and needed a day off. Which is true, so I didn't lie, ne?"

"Y-you what?" Shizuo exclaimed and flew up from the bed. "Ow!" he complained.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan. It's already 11.05am. You needed sleep. And I just couldn't bear waking you up this morning. You looked so exhausted and cute"

"You! Izaya!" Shizuo yelled and tried to find his clothes; flinching as the pain got worse. "Hnn.. ah.." he gently sat down on the bed.

"Just relax, Shizu-chan" he smiled and placed a hand on Shizuo's lower back, massaging softly. "Just lie down. I'll help you get rid of the pain" he said innocently, though he had other intentions.

"Thanks Izaya.. But you shouldn't have called my boss.."

"Why?"

"Because he needs me!"

"Vorona will be there, he said it was fine. It's okay for you to take a day off once in awhile, Shizu-chan. Especially when you're _this_exhausted"

"I-it was your fault in the first place!" Shizuo gulped.

"I didn't stress you" he said defensively. "Just lie down, you're taking a day off"

"But Izaya.."

"Too late, lie down" he said bluntly.

"I can't lie down.. I'm fine.. I'll go to work"

"Shizu-chan, now" he said in a serious tone.

"But.."

"Now"

Shizuo did as he was told and lay himself down on his stomach, burying his face in a pillow.

Izaya smirked as he sat down on Shizuo's thighs and began rubbing in circles into his lover's lower back. "Here?"

"Yeah.. but I don't think that'll help.." Shizuo mumbled into the pillow.

"A massage always helps, ne?" he rubbed a bit harder. "Hey, I've got an idea!"

"W-what?" Shizuo looked over his shoulder.

"I'll give you a butt massage!" he exclaimed with a grin on his face and suddenly grabbed the hem of Shizuo's boxers; he lifted his body from Shizuo's and pulled the boxers down to Shizuo's knees.

"I-Izaya!" Shizuo exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes?" he said with a hint of lust in his voice as he grabbed Shizuo's butt cheeks and squeezed.

"Izaya.. hnn" Shizuo squeezed his eyes tight together.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked teasingly, rubbing the other's buttocks.

"Bu—t.. you aren't thinking about" he gulped. "_That, _are you?"

"And what if I am?"

"Y-You can't! My body can't take it!"

"Yes it can~" he pouted. "I'll do something to make up for it!"

"W-what?"

"Anything. Maybe actually _help _you with the pain" he chuckled.

"But I'll only get more sore.."

"I can't do anything about your butt, but I'll massage your back, okay? Never mind, I'll do it anyway!"

"But.. Izaya.."

"Too late!" Izaya exclaimed happily and unzipped his own jeans.

"Eh? Izaya! D-Don't!"

* * *

><p>Christine: Izuo oneshot! Enjoy~ .. and review! THANK YOU!<br>Signe: Yeah, well, we thought we would try making an Izuo and I enjoyed the change of 'positions', haha And since I like Izuo too, I didn't really mind at all! We had fun making this and hope you guys'll like it! So yeah, as Christine said; enjoy!


End file.
